


Slap Me A Million Times

by livin_la_vida_yaoi



Series: Iwaizumi/Oikawa [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livin_la_vida_yaoi/pseuds/livin_la_vida_yaoi
Summary: Iwaizumi doesn't stop Oikawa as he slaps him.Iwaizumi shouldn't have snapped at Oikawa.





	Slap Me A Million Times

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks, sorry for wasting your time :/  
> sorry for any mistakes

Iwaizumi understood Oikawa better than anyone. They’ve been best friends for years, they’ve seen each other at their worst and at their best. The love and admiration they had for each other couldn’t really be put into words. Iwaizumi may act in anger and violence towards Oikawa, but it was never personal.

He didn’t mean to go too far.

“Oikawa, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that,” Iwaizumi quickly apologized.

This time, though, Oikawa wasn’t having it.

When Oikawa didn’t respond to the apology, Iwaizumi tried again, “Come on, Oikawa... Tooru, you know I didn’t mean that, I—“

Iwaizumi was quickly shut up by a swift slap to his face. It... hurt. As he turned his head to look back at his lover, he was met with another slap to the face.

And again. And again. And again.

Iwaizumi didn’t stop him, he knew he deserved it.

**-5 Months Prior-**

Oikawa was laying on his stomach in bed, covers pulled up to his chin as Iwaizumi sat on the floor beside him, leaning on the bed and twirling Oikawa’s hair in his fingers.

Despite the strong confidence that Oikawa constantly tried to show, Iwaizumi knew better. He knew that behind all the smirks and flirting with girls, he was barely holding himself together. The stress of volleyball, being bombarded with the thoughts that he wasn’t good enough, that he’d never be good enough, were sometimes too much to bear.

Iwaizumi’s chest felt tight when, after three months of dating, Oikawa had finally opened up to him about his troubles. It was always plain to see to him, but having his boyfriend talk to him about this was important to Iwaizumi.

Since then, he was especially careful when Oikawa was feeling down. He’d do all he could to see his smile, his genuine smile that let him know that Oikawa was fighting the anxiety and depression, and that Iwaizumi could be there to fight with him.

**-Present-**

Today, Iwaizumi crossed the line.

Just a few minutes earlier, he snapped at Oikawa. The team captain had clearly been off his game today, consistently missing receives and failing to perform his iconic serves. It looked like he was barely trying.

The stress was on all the team. A tournament was coming up, and the third years wanted _so_ desperately to win. To see his teammate seemingly put in no effort to practice, Iwaizumi couldn’t handle it.

“What the hell was that serve? Get out of the clouds and pay attention! You’ve missed more serves than anyone today,” Iwaizumi had raised his voice, going on and on and critiquing Oikawa, ignoring the protests of his team, "Get off your _lazy ass_ and think about the team!"

It was when his bout of anger finished that he realized his mistake. Oikawa was clearly on edge, hands drawn into fists, his face red from embarrassment, and his eyes were glaring fiercely at the floor. Those beautiful, wonderful, hurt eyes.

The guilt punched Iwaizumi in the gut.

That’s why he let Oikawa slap him, over and over and over. That’s why he didn’t complain when Oikawa got angry with him. And when he didn’t call him Iwa-chan.

“ _Dammit_ Hajime!” He has yelled before marching out of the gym.

With great effort, Iwaizumi raked his hand through his hair, then followed his boyfriend out of the gym, the rest of the team stunned to silence.

Luckily, Oikawa hadn’t gone far. He was sitting on the ground on another wall outside the gym, head buried in his arms and legs pulled close to his chest.

“Oikawa?” The boy tensed slightly at Iwaizumi’s voice.

“Baby, I’m so _sorry_ , please,” Iwaizumi spoke quietly as he knelt down next to Oikawa, then sitting beside him, shoulder to shoulder.

“You’re not supposed to stay stuff like that, Hajime.” Oikawa’s voice was muffled as he still had his face in his arms.

Iwaizumi sighed and his head hung low, “I know. I was wrong, I just... shit. I don’t have an excuse, I was wrong.”

Slowly, Oikawa lifted his head and looked at his lover, gasping a bit and Iwaizumi’s dark red cheek, “I-I’m sorry, did I hit—“

“Don’t apologize. I deserved it.”

The two sat in silence, until Oikawa forced himself to speak up.

“Hajime, you were supposed to be the one to comfort me, not yell at me like that. I trusted you with my feelings, and you _hurt_ me.” Oikawa’s eyes were determined as he spoke, but he couldn’t look directly into his boyfriend’s eyes.

Iwaizumi clenched his teeth and breathed in sharply, “God, I know, I fucked up, Tooru. I swear I won’t do it again, you can slap me a million fucking times, _I’m sorry_.”

Oikawa offered him a small smile, “I’m upset with you, but I know you’re sorry. If you do it again, though, I’m gonna kill you.”

Iwaizumi snorted, “I’d kill myself first.”

“You’re dumb, Iwa-chan.”

“Finally.”

“Finally?”

“You called me Hajime so much it was really starting to scare me.”

Oikawa chuckled under his breath, “I thought you said it turned you on?”

“N-Not in this situation!” Iwaizumi groaned and rolled his eyes.

“You’re cute, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi wrapped his arm around Oikawa’s waist and leaned his head on the taller, “I’m sorry, Tooru.”

“I know.”

...

"We have to work on your anger, Iwa-chan."

"...I know."


End file.
